La Part des Anges
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Il est des choses qui disparaissent sans que l'on sache comment. De certains disent qu'ils s'agit de la part des anges. Mais les anges sont-ils mêlés à la félonie et à la couardise ? Robin ne saurait le dire. [La suite de "La Part du Lion"]
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC. **

**Cette fanfic est la suite de _La part du Lion_. Je me suis prise de passion pour l'Histoire donc vous noterez peut-être le changement de ton... En espérant que cela de vous déplaise pas.**

**La fanfic est terminée, elle compte 5 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Robin savourait pleinement le soleil de ces jours nouveaux. La belle saison avait été rythmée par les taxes d'usage. Elles étaient immuables, indépendantes de la clémence des récoltes. Les paysans étaient telles des abeilles dont on dérobe fourbement le miel du labeur en les enfumant de belles théories et qu'on regarde mourir lentement quand vient l'hiver.

Robin parfaisait ses nombreux larcins qu'il s'efforçait de commettre sans avoir à prendre la moindre vie. Marianne l'accompagnait dans sa noble quête. Elle rivalisait d'ingéniosité et d'adresse. Égale en tous points, elle avait une préférence notable pour l'épée, courte et légère, dont elle pouvait aisément menacer ses assaillants.

Ainsi menaient-ils leur existence presque paisible. Marianne avait coupé la route de la carriole. Robin avait momentanément abandonné son arc au profit d'une épée. Il faut dire que Marianne avait réussi à faire de lui un bretteur presque acceptable. Robin, le visage toujours caché par une large capuche, désarma non sans mal le représentant royal et asséna un grand coup du plat de la lame sur son casque. La résonance finit de l'assommer et il s'effondra sur le sol. Marianne fit de même avec le second. Neutralisés, ils n'eurent plus qu'à se servir. Ils s'emparèrent des sacs de sel qui constituait la gabelle colossale.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa Marianne par derrière, lui remonta bien haut le bras dans son dos tandis que le froid d'une lame caressait son cou. Au même moment, alors que Robin commençait à décharger la carriole, il sentit la pointe pressante dans son dos. Il préféra lever les mains en signe de reddition.

« Tourne-toi. »

Robin s'exécuta. La pointe de l'épée suivait le pourtour de son corps. Robin dévisagea le brigand de son propre brigandage. Son imposante stature rendait presque ridicule l'usage d'une arme blanche. Son acolyte, qui tenait toujours Marianne, était bien jeune et freluquet pour la tâche ingrate qui lui était assignée.

\- « Allez, on y va, le pressa le jeune homme chétif.

\- Oui oui, on y va, répondit son sbire. Mais assomme la bonne femme.

\- Mais c'est une femme, je...

\- Si elle s'adonne au brigandage comme nous, elle est soumise aux mêmes lois », fit valoir le géant.

Robin esquissa un pas, voulut défendre Marianne.

« Hey », l'interpella l'homme.

Robin eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers lui que son poing fermé s'abattit sur son visage, avec la force de la pierre. Il sombra momentanément dans les ténèbres et ne sut ce qu'il était advenu de son amour.

* * *

Robin émergea de ses ténèbres. Il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Son visage, qu'il devinait tuméfié, était empreint de douleur. Marianne était agenouillée à côté de lui. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pâti de la rudesse de ces malotrus.

\- « Tu vas bien ?, demanda Robin, la bouche engourdie.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

\- Le géant aurait bien voulu m'assommer mais le jeune garçon s'est débattu comme un diable pour qu'il se contente de m'attacher. »

Elle expliqua brièvement comment elle s'était saisie de l'épée pour ronger ses liens. Ce laps de temps permit à Robin de regagner ses esprits. La colère la gagna alors.

\- « Il faut les retrouver.

\- Tu n'y songes pas ?, tenta de le dissuader Marianne.

\- Oh si, je vais les détrousser. »

Sa fierté avait été blessée et il était bien déterminé à obtenir réparation. Marianne soupira. Robin enfourcha sa monture et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et monta à sa suite. Robin observa avec minutie les traces au sol. La pluie avait inondé les terres la nuit précédente, le sol était meuble et il était aisé d'en repérer les traces dans la boue fraîche. Comme pour davantage renseigner sur leurs parcours, les branches cassées des arbres et les brindilles au sol les guidaient. Ils auraient tôt fait de les retrouver.

* * *

Après s'être aventuré dans les profondeurs de la forêt de Sherwood, ils entendirent les rumeurs des voix et aperçurent même un discret filet de fumée s'élever dans le ciel d'azur. Robin posa le pied à terre et pria Marianne de rester à l'abri dans les fourrés. Il s'avança à pas de loup près des quelques baraques de bois qui constituaient un bien modeste village.

Il guetta l'apparition du géant, qu'il finit par repérer aisément. Il devina le lieu qui recelait les sacs de sel : l'un d'eux s'étaient trouée et une discrète ligne tranchait sur la couleur boueuse du sol.

« Tu ne pourras pas tous les semer. »

Robin sursauta. Marianne l'avait rejoint.

\- « Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais ?

\- Jamais. Surtout si cela me dispense de participer à tes larcins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Que nous rebroussions chemin et tirions un trait sur cette histoire. Il se sert à rien de mourir pour trois sacs de sel. »

Estimant la discussion close, et que Robin entendrait raison, Marianne commença à retourner sur ses pas, ver leur cheval. Elle entendit alors un bruit de végétation. Elle devina, las, que Robin s'était mit à découvert, ce qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer.

« Je défie le géant qui m'a volé ! »

Les villageois, et sans doute fiefs brigands s'interrompirent dans leurs tâches. L'homme fendit la foule.

\- « A qui ai-je l'honneur ?, demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

\- A Robin.

\- Je vois que tu es le Robin Oeil Poché au Beurre Noir, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Je suis Petit Jean et je serais ton adversaire avec plaisir. »

Petit Jean s'avança encore. Il faisait à présent face à Robin et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il devait être aussi grand et imposant qu'un ours.

« Puisque tu es chez moi, on choisira la défi usuel ici. Tous à la rivière ! », cria-t-il à ses compagnons.

Dans une allégresse bien étrange, chacun se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Marianne se mêla à la foule. Elle se glissa près de Robin.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais regagner mon honneur. »

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée.

Les villageois se répartirent de part et d'autre du lit de la rivière. Un large tronc d'arbre enjambait le cours d'eau. Un jeune garçon tendit deux grands bâtons de bois. Ils avaient été polis avec soin. Ceci lui rappelait sa jeunesse quand son maître d'armes – du moins le maître de Richard – tentait de lui apprendre le rudiment des armes blanches.

Petit Jean en tendit un à Robin qui s'en saisit. Une femme se plaça entre eux deux, sa voix couvrit les acclamations de la foule :

\- « Chacun a un bâton. Le premier qui fait tomber l'autre à gagner. Qu'est-ce que vous miser ?

\- Tu ne mises pas ta femme ?, fit Petit Jean goguenard. En échange, je pourrais miser ma place de chef.

\- Jamais, répondit Robin d'une voix ferme et tranchante. »

Petit Jean rit de sa pique qui visait à le désamorcer. Puis, il répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un duel dont seul l'honneur était le prix.

Petit Jean traversa le tronc arbre, s'arrêta vers le milieu et, avec une habilité qui n'avait d'égale que sa stature, il fit volte face. Robin tâcha de faire bonne figure. Il s'avança d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré et volontaire. Il manqua de glisser, ce qui n'échappa nullement à son adversaire qui ricana. Ceci n'eut que pour effet d'attiser sa colère et sa soif de vaincre.

Au milieu de la foule qui scandait le nom de l'adversaire de son compagnon de route et amant, Marianne se faisait remarquer par son silence.

« Commencez ! » héla une voix.

Le ton était donné. Les cris de la foule redoublèrent. Robin empoigna fermement le bâton. Il se maudit d'avoir ainsi défié son adversaire sur son terrain, de n'avoir exigé l'arc.

« Alors ? On tremble comme une nubile lors de sa nuit de noces ? » se moqua Petit Jean.

Le duel commença. Les bâtons s'entrechoquaient avec force. Robin avait le plus grand mal à encaisser les coups tout en gardant son équilibre. Les villageois et leurs encouragement féroces pour Petit Jean n'arrangeaient rien.

« Allez Robin ! Utilise ta tête ! » hurla Marianne.

Son cri avait couvert et étonné les autres voix qui s'étaient tues un bref instant avant de reprendre.

Marianne avait raison. Il ne pouvait gagner en usant de la force pure. Il ne gagnerait jamais à la loyale. Robin croisa le bois avec force, contraignant son ennemi à ancrer son équilibre. Il écrasa alors son bâton sur son pied. La vive douleur le fit tressaillir. Saisissant ce bref instant qui serait, à coup sûr, salvateur, il arma son bâton et héla son ennemi pour qu'il le regarde. Alors il abattit le bâton sur son visage et eut raison de lui. Petit Jean perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans la rivière.

La foule se tut. Elle était sidérée par la tournure du combat. Petit Jean n'avait jamais perdu jusqu'alors. Puis, la foule s'exalta, porta aux nues son nouvel héros.

Petit Jean, quelque peu penaud, s'extirpa de la rivière. Son visage était rouge de sang et au vue de la ligne étrange de son nez, il était sans nul doute cassé.

Il tendit une main franche et honnête à Robin. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Un vrai truand parmi les truands, le félicita Petit Jean en reconnaissant ses qualités. Si tu acceptes de rester, nous t'accepterons comme le nouveau chef. »

Robin eut un regard pour Marianne. Cette dernière opina du chef, lui donnant sa bénédiction. Robin accepta l'offre de bon cœur. Petit Jean déclama, d'une voix rauque et claire :

« Voici Robin, notre nouveau chef, Robin Hood ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Robin et le leva bien haut, manquant de le soulever lui-même. La foule, les nouveaux siens, joyeux compagnons de fortune scandèrent son nom. Marianne perçut son sourire gêné, son humilité rougissante. Quelle étrange satisfaction que d'exister aux yeux des autres. Elle sourit à son tour, applaudissant son nouveau couronnement.

* * *

**Notes :**

**La gabelle est une taxe sur le sel. Le sel est longtemps resté une denrée rare et précieuse. Dans la Rome antique, l'argent donné en contrepartie d'un travail porte le nom de salaire en référence au sel.**

**Un bretteur est un épéiste.**

**Une nubile est une femme en âge d'être mariée.**

**J'avoue avoir largement visualisé Philoctète dans _Hercule_ de Disney hurler « Utilise ta tête » lorsque j'ai placé cette réplique dans la bouche de Marianne xD**

**« Hood » signifie à la fois « capuche » et « truand ».**

**Le combat entre Robin et Petit Jean fait partie de la légende de Robin. C'est en défiant Petit Jean que Robin devient le chef des Joyeux Compagnons.**

**Je posterai la suite dimanche soir. A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

Fort de ces nouveaux compagnons, les larcins devinrent plus fournis. Petit Jean pouvait neutraliser un chevalier royal à main nue, ce qui en faisait un atout non négligeable dans leurs entreprises.

Alors qu'ils replissaient en amont les sacs de toile de terre et en avait subtilisé ceux contenant les pièces d'or, ils eurent une désastreuse surprise. Des soldats qui ne portaient pas le blason royal surgirent sans crier gare. Ils attaquèrent Petit Jean par derrière, et tels les gibiers de potence qu'ils étaient, lui meurtrirent la chair. Robin eut le même sort. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, churent dans la paille qui rougissait de leur sang. Avant qu'il ne sombre, Robin entendit un cri perçant, un cri qui le glaça et qui l'accompagna pour le hanter en songe. _Marianne._ Robin sombra, emportant ce cri avec lui...

A son réveil, il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait été emmené dans leur petite bourgade perdue de Sherwood. Il avait d'épais bandages en enlaçait son torse. Sa respiration était saccadée et difficile. A ses côtés, dans un lit non loin, Petit Jean dormait encore, la respiration sifflante et courte.

Un petit homme rondouillard passa la porte. Une couronne de cheveux blancs ornaient son crâne dégarni. Avant même que Robin ne pose sa question, il répondit :

« Marianne a disparu. J'ai envoyé des hommes pour la chercher. Ils n'ont trouvé nulle trace. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte. Il y avait des traces de lutte mais pas de sang. »

Robin se rallongea, la respiration toujours saccadée.

\- « Frère Tuck, combien...

\- Tu as dormi près d'une journée. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang tous les deux. Remerciez le ciel que nous ayons trouvés à temps. Je vous ai donné de l'huile d'amande pour la douleur mais vous devez vous reposer. Plus vite tu guériras, plus vite tu pourras la retrouver. »

Robin ne répondit pas. Il savait que Frère Tuck avait raison. S'il tentait de se lever, il pourrait se retrouver avec ses boyaux par terre et cela n'aiderait pas à retrouver sa belle. Il prit l'huile d'amande qu'il lui tendait et tenta de se rendormir bien qu'il était certain de ne pas retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

Marianne tentait de sa défaire de son bâillon, en vain. La modeste charette la menait on ne sait où. Elle n'était pas seule dans son calvaire puisque ses deux bourreaux étaient à côté d'elle. Cela faisait des heures que la voiture avançait. Le cocher arrêta les chevaux.

Ses chaperons la sortirent avec une précaution discutable. Marianne reconnut avec horreur, la maison où elle avait grandi, la prison où elle avait été recluse. Devant la maison que sa famille qualifiait de modeste mais qui aurait pu abriter en son sein tout un village, son père l'attendait. A sa droite, une femme rondouillarde au visage triste attendait aussi. Maud, sa fidèle et loyale dame de compagnie exprima toute sa tristesse à sa maîtresse. Marianne ne dit rien, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son père. Ce dernier, petit homme au visage renfrogné, dont les lèvres lisses n'avaient été plissées ni par le temps ni par son sourire radieux, toisait sa fille d'un regard sévère.

\- « Bienvenue chez toi, la salua-t-il, sans joie aucune.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Il a été ardu de te mettre la main dessus, concéda-t-il. Cependant, tes actes de truanderie et ta beauté ont fait parlé de toi. Je n'ai eu qu'à guetter la sortie de ta tanière. »

Marianne soupira. Elle aurait dû user du même stratagème de Robin et camoufler son visage. Elle avait été bien sotte.

\- « Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?, demanda Marianne.

\- Ton fiancé a dissous les fiançailles, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Nous irons donc à la cour en trouver un nouveau. Tâche de ne pas me faire honte cette fois. »

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à ses hommes de main de conduire sa fille dans sa geôle dorée.

* * *

Le soir même, Marianne avait été habillée par ses dames de compagnies, de nouvelles têtes que son père avait pris à son service. Marianne savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur elles car assujetties à son paternel.

Elle était toute apprêtée, lavée, habillée avec soin et goût. La robe vermeille laissaient choir la fine étoffe jusqu'au sol, les manches larges et fendues donnaient à voir les longs gants blancs qui habillaient ses mains. Son décolleté, que laissait admirer le col carré de sa tenue, était oppressé par un étau de corset. Cette coupe ajustée, apportée en Angleterre récemment par la reine était la dernière mode que toutes se devaient désormais de suivre.

Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été tressés de sorte qu'ils façonnent une couronne légère qui souligne son doux visage.

Elle ne put que deviner l'ardeur qui avait été mise pour la sublimer : nulle ne s'était donnée la peine de lui donner son reflet à contempler.

Un des gardes de son père ouvrit la porte, sans vergogne il représentait la maître des lieux.

\- « Le Baron FitzWalter vous demande, dit-il.

\- Il ne me le demande point puisqu'il l'exige », répliqua Marianne, tranchante.

Le garde ne répondit. Il se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui. Marianne descendit alors, escortée de ses dames de compagnies qui l'encerclaient de part et d'autre, comme si elles s'attendaient à la voir fuir.

Avant de monter dans leur voiture, Marianne demanda :

\- « Où allons-nous nous rendre ?

\- A la cour du roi. », répondit son père.

Il n'avait nul besoin d'en évoquer la raison cette dernière était limpide : il souhaitait la marier, à présent qu'elle était nubile et de nouveau aujourd'hui, captive.

Leur voiture se présentait entre une charrette améliorée et un lit à baldaquin roulant. Les bancs de bois étaient couverts de tissus et de coussins. Quatre poutrelles de bois aux extrémités permettaient de soutenir de larges étoffes de tissus brodés. Marianne y prit place, accompagnée de ses dames de compagnie. Elle offrit un signe de la main à Maud, sa vraie dame de compagnie qui l'avait vue grandir, qui avait su amoindrir sa solitude au fil des ans.

Le Baron FitzWakter monta sur son cheval et ouvrit la marche. Des gardes entouraient la voiture de part et d'autre, parfaisant l'ensemble. A leur suite, deux charrettes embarquaient leurs affaires, tant de vêtements et de richesses. Il s'agissait avant tout d'afficher sa noblesse à la cour du roi.

Marianne écarta un pan de tissu de sa main. Elle regarda défiler devant elle les collines verdoyantes de l'Angleterre. Il faudrait désormais quitter la quiétude de l'Est pour prendre le bateau et se rendre en France. Elle soupira, soudain défaitiste. Comment Robin allait-il pouvoir la trouver ?

Elle regarda sa prison s'éloigner, avec ses larges tourelles rondes, ses hauts murs et ses meurtrières. Elle était heureuse de la quitter mais elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce qu'elle trouverait en France.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Marianne est parfois rapprochée de Mathilda FitzWalter qui elle a vraiment existé.**

**Je n'ai pas trouvéé le lieu de résidence de la famille Fitzwalter. J'ai donc pris le château de Heddingham dans le comté de l'Essex (qui appartient à la famille Fitzwalter).**

**La description de la voiture est celle qu'on trouve des voitures du Moyen-Age. C'était des sortes de lits roulants réservés aux femmes. Il était mal vu pour les hommes de voyager ainsi.**

**Je mettrai la suite mercredi**


	3. Chapter 3

Au terme de trois semaines de voyage épouvantables, à traverser les chemins boueux, à naviguer à travers la mer tumultueuse, le château de Chinon se dessinait à l'horizon. L'édifice surplombait la ville en contrebas, imposant, solennel. Deux tours carrées sertissait de part et d'autre le château dentelé d'une épaisse muraille de pierre. Le soleil déclinant se nichait dans la cour du château.

L'attelage monta sur la colline, traversa la jardin dans lequel des ouvriers s'attelaient à la construction d'un nouvel et imposant édifice en pierre. Ils traversèrent le pont qui enjambait la rivière et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château.

Le Baron FitzWalter s'introduisit, pompeux et austère. Il présenta sommairement sa fille, mettant l'accent sur ses terres et richesses car plus que la fille, c'est bien la dot qui en faisait la beauté.

Par la suite, les deux nobles invités furent conduit à leur suite respective. On les informa qu'une réception serait donné en leur honneur pour les accueillir. Les dames de compagnies s'attelèrent à embellir Marianne plus qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait, si cela était encore possible. Une des dames de compagnies sortit de sa manche une fiole d'infusion de belladone. Elle en versa quelques gouttes dans les yeux de Marianne. Ses pupilles de dilatèrent, lui conférant un regard soutenu et suave auquel nul ne pourrait résister.

Dans la grande salle, le son nasillard et chantant des musettes accompagnait le pincement méthodique des luths et le chant rauque des tambours.

Les premiers invités dansaient déjà.

« Donne-moi ta main », ordonna son père.

Marianne s'exécuta et posa sa main sur celle de son père. Elle colla sur son visage un sourire de circonstances. Le crieur les annonça. Les musiciens de turent, le temps de leur entrée. Les invités les observèrent, certains reconnaissant leur ami en le Baron FitzWalter, d'autres découvrant Marianne.

Le roi vint à leur rencontre. Il était paré de couleurs vives, tel un oiseau paradant dans le ciel de ses convives. Une couronne d'or ornait sa tête, couronne dont les piques alternaient avec des fleurs de lys. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient sur sa nuque, aplatis par le lourd poids de son pouvoir. Une moustache drue et dessinée surmontait sa fine bouche qui s'étirait en un sourire.

« Bienvenue, les salua-t-il. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, Lord FitzWalter.

Notre route a été relativement aisée. », concéda le baron.

Il ôta son couvre-chef afin de saluer le monarque. Marianne esquissa une révérence sous le regard de roi.

\- « Je vous présente ma fille, Lady Marianne Mathilda FitzWalter.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance, Honorable Marianne, répondit le roi en lui baisant la main.

\- Marianne vivait dans un couvent afin d'affirmer sa foi envers notre Seigneur.

\- C'est fort louable. J'espère que Dieu ne lui tiendra pas rigueur de nous honorer de sa présence. »

Marianne ne répondit point sa réponse n'était guère requise par ailleurs. Le roi présenta son épouse, Aliénor d'Aquitaine. Une femme dont les rides indiquaient son âge grandissant, ses longs cheveux blonds, dont le soleil passait au blanc, retombaient, lâches et fougueux. Elle portait également une robe écarlate, dont la coupe près du corps laissaient deviner ses courbes. Les deux nobles tranchaient par le criard de leur étoffes.

Marianne la jaugea du regard. Cette femme lui inspira douceur et bons sentiments. Comme il était d'usage, la reine s'éloigna avec leur invité, laissant les hommes converser des sujets du pays.

\- « Vous semblez soucieuse, fit remarquer Aliénor.

\- Ce n'est guère du souci, démentit Marianne, il ne s'agit que de fatigue. Le voyage a été rude.

\- Vous devez vous reposer, les fêtes sont nombreuses ici. Les chevaliers sont de retour des croisades et la joie est grande. »

Marianne écouta Aliénor vanter, sans conviction, son fils, Jean Sans Terre. La reine parla des croisades, des exploits de guerre contre Saladin.

\- « On dit que le prince Richard y a mené le combat avec rudesse, se souvint Marianne.

\- Oui, il avait un véritable coeur de lion.

_\- Avait_ ?, releva la fille de FitzWalter.

\- Oui, il est décédé à son retour. La gangrène. Il s'est éteint dans mes bras. »

* * *

_Richard lança un regard implorant à son frère. Mais son corps basculait déjà, emporté par son poids. Robin tendit sa main et le loupa de peu. Richard bascula par l'ouverture et disparut. Robin accourut pour essayer encore de le rattraper mais il avait déjà sombré. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la chute de son corps. Richard s'écrasa sur le sol, se rompant la nuque. Robin resta tétanisé par l'effroi de sa chute. Richard ne bougeait plus. Robin ne sentait même plus le sang couler sur son visage. Le temps s'était figé, arrêté en même temps que le cœur de Richard. _

_En entendant le bruit sourd et étouffé, les chevaliers s'étaient précipités pour constater son état. La reine hurla. Ils de dissipèrent aussitôt comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Elle chut au sol, embrassa son fils, hurla de douleur. Les larmes brûlantes coulaient sur son visage pour inonder son fils. Elle caressa ses cheveux. Elle le balança doucement comme on balance un enfant pour le consoler. Les gardes ne dirent rien ils ne savaient que faire. La reine embrassa les joues de son enfant, pourtant si grand. Elle lui apporta un peu de rouge avant que son corps ne refroidissent._

_« Écartez-vous ! »_

_Le roi fit irruption. Il constata, lui aussi, impuissant, le corps sans vie de Richard. Il le fit emmener de suite et ordonna qu'on y fasse venir le médecin, quant bien même son cœur ne battait déjà plus. Aliénor se releva, pleurant toujours. Sa tristesse se dissipa un peu, suffisamment pour lui permettre de réfléchir : Robin était à l'étage. Elle devait accourir pour lui porter secours avant que le roi ne le tue pour faire bonne mesure._

* * *

Marianne ne sut que répondre à cela. Il était horrible de perdre un enfant dans de telles circonstances. Aliénor introduisit Marianne auprès de son dernier fils en vie, Jean Sans Terre.

Poli et bien obéissant envers sa mère, il s'enquit des passes-temps de Marianne. Il l'invita par la suite à danser, ce qu'elle fut bien obligée d'accepter. Marianne lui trouvait un air cruel qu'elle ne parvenait à expliquer. Le roi le regardait toujours.

Les invités tournoyaient joyeusement au rythme de la musique. La table de désemplissait pas des cochons de lait, de sanglier et d'autres gibiers aux senteurs d'orient de cannelle, de cumin. Le vin coulait à flots, vin du duché d'Aquitaine. L'opulence et la richesse lustrait le blason du roi. De grandes tapisseries contant les faits de guerre réchauffaient les hauts murs. Les immenses cheminées accueillaient un feu chatoyant en leurs seins. Les étendards suspendus affichaient clairement les couleurs de la maison. Elle sentait toujours le regard du roi sur elle.

* * *

Marianne avait bu à maintes reprises de ce vin français à la robe pourpre si translucide. Elle en avait à présent les joues aussi rosées que le breuvage qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Ses dames de compagnies l'aidèrent à se défaire de sa robe, lâchèrent ses cheveux. Elles rangeaient les affaires avec minutie quand la porte de la chambre claqua.

« Je vous prierai de nous laisser seuls. »

Le roi Henri II se tenait dans la chambre. Il s'était défait de sa couronne et ses cheveux rebelles lui donnaient un air revêche.

Les dames de compagnie s'exécutèrent, laissant leurs tâches en suspend. Marianne, assise dans une tunique blanche devant la cheminée ronronnante, observa le roi, circonspecte. La chaleur du feu lui embrumait d'autant plus les sens.

« J'ai grandement apprécié votre compagnie. »

Marianne ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Leur rencontre n'avait été que fortuite. Elle n'avait guère conversé avec lui.

« J'aimerais à mon tour que vous vous satisfaisiez de la mienne. Je ne vous veux que du bien. »

Marianne se leva d'un bond ce qui l'étourdi davantage. Elle sentit soudain le danger. La dualité de leur échange lui rappela âprement qu'elle était seule. L'alcool afflua à sa tête et la fit chavirer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les dames de compagnies attendaient, prostrées, interdites, têtes baissées. Elles ne pouvaient qu'entendre. Marianne pleurait, suppliait. Puis on n'entendit que les râles rauques du roi puis le silence. Un silence lourd, tranchant, meurtrier.

Le lendemain, tout un chacun savait que la fille du Baron FitzWalter avait été sacrée favorite du roi.

* * *

Notes :

**« Prenons l'exemple, un peu particulier, d'Eudes Rigaud archevêque de Rouen. Ce dernier décide d'accomplir un voyage à Rome accompagné d'une dizaine de personnes (souvenez-vous, on voyage rarement seul ). Il part le 29 décembre 1253 de Rouen et arrive à Rome le 11 mars 1254 ! Il a mis trois mois pour faire 1800 km. Au retour, plus pressé, il met 2 mois (1700 km). Il revient donc à Rouen en septembre 1254. »**

** . **

**La belladone est une plante toxique dont on utilisait quelques gouttes d'infusion de cette plante dans les yeux afin de donner le fameux regard yeux de biche. Mais à une dose trop forte, elle devient toxique voire mortelle.**

**Henri II étant au château de Chinon, et google map m'indiquant que 390km les séparent, on arrive à 20j de voyage, grosso modo.**

**Le château de Chinon est décrit comme celui de Henri II. Jean Sans Terre l'a par la suite agrandi. **

**Aliénor d'Aquitaine était une femme cultivée qui aimait beaucoup la culture et les troubadours. Son gisant (statue de son tombeau) la représente en train de lire. **

**Henri II aurait eu une relation avec la fiancée son fils, Richard. La fiancée en question s'appelle Adèle de France. Le roi repousse le mariage de Richard avec Adèle (sans doute pour continuer à se la taper). Relation initiée par le roi dont nous pouvons légitimement remettre en cause le consentement d'Adèle...**

**Certains pensent que ce serait une rumeur lancée par Richard pour repousser le mariage... Mais Adèle de France étant la fille du roi de France Louis VII, je trouve ça un peu con-con comme mensonge. Pourquoi refuser une telle union ?**

**Je mettrai la suite dimanche**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin s'était remis de son agression. Il passait le temps en s'entraînant à l'arc, bien que Frère Tuck le lui ai vivement déconseillé. Il n'avait toujours nulle nouvelle de Marianne. L'inquiétude le tenaillait.

Un oiseau coloré traversa leur modeste village. Sa culotte rayée de couleur vives et ses manches gonflées du même motif lui donnait un air de drôle d'oiseau. Il avait toujours son luth à la main, ménestrel de profession. Adam de la Halle bénéficiait d'une certaine réputation qui lui permettait de jouir de quelques pièces d'argent.

« Robin ! Robin ! ROBIN ! » hurlait-il à tue-tête.

Robin décocha sa flèche qui fendit en deux celles qu'il avait déjà planté au milieu de la cible. Il se tourna vers le ménestrel.

\- « Robin ! Je sais où est Marianne !

\- Où est-elle ?, demanda l'archer avec empressement.

\- Elle est passée par le duché de Normandie et en payant les taxes, un ami l'a reconnue et...

\- Où est-elle ?, répéta Robin.

\- Elle est à Chinon, à la cour du roi.

\- Que fait-elle là-bas ?

\- Elle se rendait à la cour du roi Henri II. »

Robin blêmit. Adam de la Halle continuait à conter son histoire mais l'archer ne l'écoutait plus. Il décida de partir dans l'instant. Il chargea des provisions sur son cheval et enfourcha sa monture. Il serra les dents : ses blessures étaient encore fragiles.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Petit Jean en le voyant.

\- Je vais chercher Marianne.

\- Je t'accompagne », répondit Petit Jean du tac au tac.

Il fit apprêter son cheval aux larges sabots. Adam de la Halle fit les cent pas, survolté.

\- « Je vous accompagne !

\- Certainement pas, souffla Robin.

\- Nous nous ferons passer pour des ménestrels, avisa leur compère.

\- C'est une bonne idée », fit valoir Petit Jean.

Robin soupira. Un troisième cheval les rejoignit donc. Adam pinça les cordes de son luth. Il chatonna d'un air entraînant :

_Robin avec Petit Jean filent à toutes jambes  
Écartant, tout en courant, les branches et les haies  
Puis au tournant d'une allée disparaissent par enchantement  
O dilali, o dilali, quel beau jour vraiment !  
O dilali, o dilali, quel beau jour vraiment ! _

* * *

Ce que Marianne avait traversé en trois semaines, ils l'avaient accompli en dix jours. Ils s'étaient nourri du poisson fumé qu'il avait emmené puis de ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur leur passage. Ils avaient parfois volé sur leur chemin, au hasard d'un village.

Chinon se dessinait, net, imposant. Robin en eu mal au cœur de le voir. Il rajusta la capuche sur ses épaules.

\- « Passez par l'entrée principale. Prétendez être des troubadours commandités par Aliénor d'Aquitaine, elle vous laisser entrer de bonne grâce.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda Adam avec candeur.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais faites attention à vous.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?, demanda Petit Jean.

\- Je vais explorer le château et voir si je ne trouve pas Marianne. Essaye de glaner des informations. Les nobles de prêtent guère attention à leurs paroles en présence de quelques notes de musique. »

Robin monta la colline escarpée. Avec deux poignards, il utilisa les interstices des pierres afin de gravir le mur. Il ne voulait pas retrouver ces souvenirs passés, lui qui avait passé tant de temps à les ensevelir.

* * *

Robin arriva dans une première chambre. La pièce était déserte et pour cause : il devait se tenir un banquet dans la grande salle. Le lit avait été paré d'une étoffe épaisse, aux broderies fines, dont la fleur de lys d'or sublimait le tissu d'un bleu profond.

Le voleur fouilla minutieusement les meubles, regarda sous le matelas, chercha un compartiment secret. Finalement, ce fut dans le fond d'un tiroir, qu'il fit une découverte intéressante. Il y trouva une bague dont l'anneau épais et sa lourdeur indiquait son pesant d'or. Entre les saphirs, on pouvait y distinguer la gravure en relief d'une fleur de lys.

* * *

_Richard revenait, tout guilleret, de son voyage à la cour de France. Richard passa la porte de sa chambre et conta avec animation et délectation, la beauté de ce palais de la cité, îlot serti par la Seine. Dans la fleur de l'âge, le futur roi d'Angleterre chantait les louanges de la France et de son désormais ami, le monarque Philippe Auguste._

_Robin toisait son frère, interdit. Il avait dû passer la durée du séjour enfermé entre quatre murs. Il aurait été bien trop dangereux de l'emmener à Paris avec Richard. Le déshonneur aurait pu s'abattre sur leur famille. Bien qu'amer, Robin buvait les paroles de son frère, c'était pour lui, hélas, le seul moyen de voyager. Il remarqua alors un objet nouveau, que Richard portait à son pouce._

_\- « D'où tiens-tu cette bague ?, s'enquit Robin._

_\- Cette babiole ?, répondit Richard d'un ton léger. C'est un présent du roi de France pour honorer notre amitié. »_

_La bague d'or scintillait ses saphirs, ponctuées de fleurs de lys. Ce n'était pas tant l'objet qui lui occupait l'esprit, c'était cette façon qu'avait Richard de l'arborer à son pouce. Traditionnellement, cette bague est réservé aux..._

_\- « J'ai pu parfaire mon français, poursuivit Richard._

_\- Quelle humilité, tu uses du de langue des francs mieux qu'ils ne sauraient le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant de l'anglais, le taquina Robin._

_\- C'est une langue barbare. Par ailleurs, le français est usé par les grands de ce monde. _

_\- Je n'en doute guère. »_

_Richard faisait doucement tourner la bague autour de son doigt, éprouvant sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le reliefs des pierres et des fleurs de lys._

* * *

Robin fit tourner la bague autour de son doigt du même mouvement que son frère, le feu Richard. Il était certain que la bague de son frère l'avait suivi dans la tombe, jusque dans le crypte de Saint-Denis.

Le voleur s'empara de la bague et la passa à son doigt. Il reprit son chemin sur les parois de pierres, glissa jusque la tour Est. Il se hissa jusqu'au balcon. La pièce était déserte. Il soupçonnait sa mère d'y avoir veillé. La pièce était fraîchement apprêté, les draps propres, du bois attendait dans la cheminée qui ne demandait qu'à être allumé. Cette chambre était telle qu'il l'avait connue, telle qu'il l'avait quitté.

Il fouilla la pièce. Il soupçonnait son frère d'y avoir une quelconque cachette secrète, chose qui ne l'avait nullement préoccupée à l'époque. Il n'y avait nulle dalle de pierre qui ne bougeait, nul compartiment secret dans les meubles. Robin parcourut les murs de ses mains. Derrière une tapisserie, l'une des pierres dénotait parmi les autres. Robin pu l'extraire du mur, libérant ainsi l'accès à une case. Robin y fourra sa main et en extirpa un bouquet de lettres. Le cachet de cire bleu était encore visible. Il en ouvrit une :

_Richard,_

_Une frontière nous sépare et pourtant je puis vous assurez que je garde le souvenir vivace de votre présence qui habite encore ma couche._

_Dans mon royaume où le raffinement est légion, je n'en ai trouvé aucun qui égal le vôtre, arrive à la cheville de votre esprit vif et dévoué. Je soutiens avec hardiesse que vous êtes le plus beau représentant de notre sexe._

_Nous devons portant assurer l'avenir de nos royaumes et ainsi renoncer à notre amitié. Je suis condamné à vous aimer, toujours, à souffrir de votre absence. Je n'éprouve guère le frisson auprès du sexe faible mais il me faut pourtant en souffrir pour assurer un héritier._

_J'espère que le Seigneur nous bénira d'une autre croisade, que je puisse me recueillir en ville sainte à vos côtés, pour nous laver de nos péchés, vous aimez une dernière fois avant le Paradis. _

Robin ferma la lettre et avisa le cachet de cire. Un homme était assis, un sceptre à la main, une fleur de lys dans l'autre. Des lettres capitales en dessinaient le pourtour : _PHILLIPVS DEI GRATIA FRANCORVM REX_ .

« Philippe, par la grâce de Dieu, roi des Francs », traduisit Robin.

* * *

Notes :

**La chanson d'Adam de la Halle (qui est le fameux coq du film _Robin des Bois_ de Disney) est « odelali ».**

**La lettre est inventée mais s'inspire fortement de celles de Christine de Suède.**

**Richard Coeur de Lion a vécu à Laigle dans l'Ouest de la France donc bien qu'il soit roi d'Angleterre, il ne parlait pas anglais. **

**Le français a longtemps été la langue internationale en Europe avant ue l'anglais n'inverse la tendance.**

**Je mettrai le prochain chapitre mercredi.**


	5. Chapter 5

« Philippe, par la grâce de Dieu, roi des Francs », traduisit Robin.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, accusant le poids de ces révélations. Son frère et le roi Philippe Auguste avait donc été amants ? Comment diable avait-il pu être aveugle ? Pourquoi Richard ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ?

Robin prit les lettres avec lui. Il décida de retrouver Petit Jean et Adam de la Halle en espérant que de leurs côtés, ils en avaient appris un peu plus.

* * *

Adam de la Halle et Petit Jean s'en étaient retournées dans la basse cour, dans les étables où les troubadours étaient invités à dormir lors de leur séjour. Robin les y retrouva.

\- « Le roi de France est ici ?, interrogea Robin.

\- Oui, répondit Petit Jean. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Aucune importance, fit-il. Pourquoi est-il ici ?

\- Il cherche à marier son petit-fils avec une anglaise, répondit Adam d'une voix chantante. Louis IX avec la fille d'Aliénor, Blanche de Castille.

\- Avec qui le roi Philippe a-t-il conversé durant la soirée ?

\- Il n'a pas beaucoup cherché la compagnie des femmes pour danser, informa le troubadour. En revanche, il s'est entretenu avec Jean Sans Terre. »

Un vague souvenir émergea dans la mémoire de Robin. Sa mère, Aliénor avait offert le duché d'Aquitaine à Richard, et par extension à lui, leur assurant un avenir stable et prospère. Henri II en revanche, n'avait donné la moindre parcelle de terre à leurs frères, Henri Le Jeune, décédé dans la fleur de l'âge, et Jean. Robin ne les avaient guère connus. Henri avait dû vivre dans l'ombre de leur père, chargé du lourd fardeau de la couronne. La mort l'avait affranchi de cette tâche, la reportant alors sur Richard. Jean n'avait pas été élevé avec eux, leur père craignant sans cesse qu'on ne découvre l'affreux secret de leur gémellité.

Jean, benjamin de la fratrie, avait toujours eu du mal avec cette place. L'absence de biens avait nourri sa haine et sa cruauté. Aussi, son entretien avec le roi des Francs n'en était que plus prompt à la vileté.

\- « Je pense qu'il va chercher à prendre la couronne par la force, leur partagea Robin.

\- Toutes ces choses là ne nous concernent pas, lança Petit Jean.

\- Je le crois, pourtant. Jean est cruel et les taxes qu'il imposera ne seront que plus odieuses.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?, interrogea Adam.

\- Pour le moment, il faut trouver Marianne. »

Tous trois acquiescèrent. Marianne était et restait leur priorité. Soudain, une femme entra dans l'étable. Elle était d'un âge grandissant, sa robe rouge exaltait la couleur de ses cheveux d'un blond passé.

Petit Jean dégaina son épée. Robin posa sa main sur le pommeau, ferme. Son acolyte rengaina sa lame. Robin s'avança vers cette femme dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux, franc, solaire.

\- « Robin, est-ce bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi », répondit ce dernier.

Sous le regard interloqué des deux Joyeux Compagnons, la reine embrassa Robin sur ses deux joues. Elle sertit son visage de mains maternelles et le couvrit de baisers.

\- « Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Es-tu heureux ?

\- Maintenant que je vous revois, Mère, je le suis. Pourtant il manque quelqu'un à mon bonheur. »

Robin lui fit part de la disparition de Marianne. La reine reconnut sans mal la nouvelle venue à la cour. Le regard de sa mère s'assombrit.

\- « Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Le roi en a fait sa favorite.

\- Sa favorite ?, répéta Adam en signalant sa présence.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, contredit Robin d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu sais très bien que les désirs du roi prévalent sur tout le reste. Je peux te mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Je vous ferais évader par les labyrinthes. »

Robin hocha la tête, ne lui prêtant qu'une attention ténue.

\- « Jean cherche à s'allier au roi de France, poursuivit Robin.

\- Je n'en ai nulle doute, appuya la duchesse. Il cherche à mettre le pays à feu et à sang depuis que Richard était prisonnier. »

Il se souvenait que son frère avait passé quelques temps en prison et que leur mère s'était rendue elle-même en Orient afin d'y apporter la rançon. Ce log pèlerinage l'avait contraint à la solitude la plus totale. Le retour de Richard en Angleterre lui avait été fatal puisqu'il s'était soldé par leur dispute mortelle. Robin ne s'était jamais intéressé aux affaires du royaume. Aussi, il découvrait la perfidie de la politique.

« Quand Richard était en prison, Jean a comploté avec Philippe pour prendre la couronne. Richard en a eu le cœur brisé. », confia la reine dans un faible murmure.

Robin comprenait à présent que ce n'était pas la loyauté fraternel qui l'avait blessé mais bien le coutelas de son amant.

* * *

_Aliénor d'Aquitaine repartait le cœur apaisé. Son Richard lui était rendu. Le chemin du retour était houleux, leur voyage en mer avait été éprouvant. Retrouver la quiétude du sol ferme sous ses pieds était un plaisir indescriptible._

_La reine prit à part son fils qui savourait les rayons du soleil. Les chevaux s'abreuvaient à un ruisseau non loin. Ils avançaient vite du fait de l'absence de bagages._

_« Mon fils, il me faut d'avertir de la situation politique. »_

_La quiétude de la liberté quitta le visage de Richard, rattrapé, bien malgré lui, par les obligations de sa naissance._

_\- « Quelle est-elle ?, demanda-t-il, soudain distant._

_\- Jean a fait parvenir une lettre pour te dénoncer._

_\- Me dénoncer de quel crime ? », ironisa Richard._

_Pourtant il pensait bien deviner l'infamie de son jeune cadet. Aliénor le lui confirma à regret :_

_« Il a dit que tu étais un sodomite. Il t'a accusé de bougrerie. »_

_Richard devint blême, d'une blancheur plus pale que sa chemise. La mère posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son fils._

_\- « Tu risques le bûcher._

_\- Mère, je ne suis point un sod..., commença à s'offenser Richard._

_\- Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer, la coupa-t-elle. Cependant, tu risques le bûcher. Il te faut te marier._

_\- Mais quel parti ?, interrogea le futur roi d'Angleterre._

_\- Je t'ai déjà fiancé, lui répondit la reine. Elle accepte ce mariage empressé de bonne grâce. Le royaume de Navarre est bien modeste c'est pour quoi nul ne conteste cette union. »_

_La reine prit son fils dans ses bras, fils qui la serra de ses bras à son tour. Aliénor savait pertinemment que si Richard venait à mourir, le roi Henri ferait exécuter Robin. Sauver Richard, c'était sauver ses deux fils, l'ombre et la lumière._

* * *

La reine traversait les larges et imposants couloirs de Chinon. Un de ses gardes personnels l'accompagnait, affublé d'un heaume et tout paré de cotte de maille.

Devant une porte en bois massif, deux cerbères en gardaient fermement l'accès. Le premier fit une révérence bien basse en reconnaissant la reine.

\- « Le roi nous a ordonné d'empêcher quiconque voudrait pénétrer dans cette pièce.

\- Et je vous ordonne de me laisser passer. Un litige avec mon époux serait regrettable. Une rixe à votre encontre signerait la potence. »

Concluant qu'il préférait être remercié que pendu, le garde signifia à son compère de s'écarter. La reine entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par son garde.

Dans la pièce, tapissée d'épaisses étoffes contant des scènes historiques ou mythiques, un lit trônait en lieu et place. La cheminée crépitait doucement, ce ronronnement était le seul bruit audible. Marianne était allongée sur la couche, immobile. En entendant la porte grincer, elle se releva d'un geste vif. Son empressement rappelait la biche débusquée dans les fourrées qui ne cherche qu'à s'échapper pour sauver sa vie.

Le garde de la reine s'approcha. Marianne bondit du lit et saisit un chandelier en argent pour en menacer le soldat. Elle savait que cela finirait par arriver : la reine, blessée dans son orgueil que le roi délaisse le lit royal, viendrait lui faire payer son péché de luxure, luxure qu'elle subissait bien malgré elle. Le chevalier ôta alors son casque. Les cheveux humides de transpiration causé par la port du heaume n'empêchait pas de reconnaître les traits de son visage. Le regard de Marianne s'apaisa et elle baissa son arme de fortune.

« Robin », souffla-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

Ce dernier s'avança, espérant la prendre dans ses bras pour éprouver la joie de la retrouver après de si longues séparation. Marianne restait prostrée, raide.

« Marianne, tu vas bien ? »

La question la brûla jusqu'à l'âme. Marianne explosa, elle érupta, violente, incandescente. Elle lui jeta le chandelier au visage. Il eut juste le temps d'interposer son bras. Elle laissa sa haine et sa rancœur couler, l'inonder, jusqu'à recouvrir Robin tout entier. Elle se rua vers lui. Elle cria mais ses longues plaintes stridentes rendaient les mots presque inaudibles. De surprise tout d'abord, Robin ne réagit point. Il se contenta d'encaisser les coups. Les poings de Marianne rencontrait la rudesse du fer et elle se semblait pas en éprouver la morsure.

Elle lui reprocha de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Elle le maudit de l'avoir abandonnée ainsi, au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Robin attrapa ses poignets pour la faire cesser. Il tenta de la calmer mais être ainsi retenue rendait la situation plus effroyable encore. Marianne redoubla de colère. Elle grogna, rugit, le griffa, le mordit. Tout n'était que râle et douleur.

Puis, le magma de colère refroidit, laissant place à un torrent de larmes. Marianne s'effondra, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Robin s'accroupit. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Cette fois, Marianne le laissa faire, éprouvant un sentiment de sécurité à bénéficier de nouvelles frontières corporelles. Marianne passa un bras autour de son cou et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Robin sentait ses larmes brûlantes couler sur sa peau. Elle déversait ainsi un peu de son désarroi sur lui. Il caressa doucement son dos, impuissant.

Aliénor vit que son fils avait le regard brillant et qu'il se démenait pour garder de sa constance et ne pas s'effondrer avec Marianne. Il serrait la mâchoire à en faire crisser ses dents car plus que la tristesse, c'est bien un courroux belliqueux qui l'animait.

* * *

Petit Jean et Robin regardèrent le troubadour partir avec Marianne.

\- « Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?, demanda Petit Jean, soucieux.

\- Oui, fit Robin en hochant la tête. Il est plus sûr pour elle qu'elle s'échappe de ce château.

\- Les cuisiniers du château ont évoqué le fait que le prince Jean ou Philippe aurait trouvé le fameux trésor du château.

\- Très bien, nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. »

Robin tourna les talons sitôt que les chevaux eurent disparu à leurs yeux.

\- « Où diable vas-tu ?

\- Je vais me changer. »

Petit Jean ne sut où il voulait en venir. Robin pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre de Richard. Cette fois-ci il ne cherchait nullement des secrets ensevelis par le temps mais de simples vêtements. Robin enfila une longue tunique écarlate. Il se para d'une cape de fils d'or, extravagante de richesse. Il se chaussa de souliers de toile.

Petit Jean le regarda se vêtir, remarquant alors que pour un gueux du peuple, il était fort aise pour son compagnon de se parer de ces vêtements austères.

\- « Tu es royal, le complimenta-t-il.

\- Je t'en remercie. » répondit Robin sans le regarder.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, se saisit de deux morceaux de parchemin. Il s'empara d'une plume d'aigle et trempa la pointe dans l'encre noir d'un petit récipient de verre. Il griffonna quelques mots, sous le regard éberlué de Petit Jean.

Ce dernier avait appris les rudiments de la lecture sans toutefois les maîtriser pour lui permettre un déchiffrage aisé des lettres. Il maniait encore moins l'art de l'écriture. Aussi, l'habilité de Robin lui en était que plus impressionnante.

Ensuite, le prince des voleurs prit un morceau de cire rouge qu'il réchauffa à la flamme de la bougie qui éclairait le secrétaire. Il fit couler la cire sur le parchemin. Et alors que celle-ci était encore chaude et liquide, il apposa le sceau de sa bague. La cire rouge était marqué de l'empreinte sanglante d'un roi en armure, brandissant glaive et bouclier sur lequel trônait le lion anglais, sur un cheval intrépide, galopant à vivre allure.

\- « Comment as-tu voler le sceau du prince d'Angleterre ?, interrogea Petit Jean de plus en plus soupçonneux.

\- C'est une longue histoire. », se déroba le voleur.

Petit Jean, dont le visage était à présent connu dans le château pour être un des troubadours, chargea deux gardes du château de transmettre les lettres à leurs destinataires respectifs.

A l'extérieur, le ciel s'était couvert. Il flottait dans l'air l'électricité de l'orage, la violence d'une pluie torrentielle.

* * *

Jean Sans Terre entra dans la grande salle, à présent déserte. Les plats avaient été retirés, les troubadours s'étaient tus, ne restaient que le feu paisible de la cheminée qui commençait à mourir à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il y trouva à sa plus grande surprise le roi Philippe Auguste, accoudé à la pierre de taille de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans la tiédeur de l'âtre.

\- « Que faites-vous ici à une heure si tardive ?, interrogea le prince Jean.

\- J'attends quelqu'un, éluda le prince de France. Et vous ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. »

Tous deux étaient de fins menteurs. Dehors, l'orage grondait avec véhémence. On entendait la pluie s'abattre avec force et fracas. Le vent sifflait autour du château sans le meurtrir en son cœur par le froid. Les hautes et petites fenêtres de la salle, tout en verre entrecoupée de croisillons de fer, laissait entrapercevoir le déluge qui était en train de se dérouler.

Après quelques instants, Jean osa poser la question :

« Avez-vous reçu une lettre? »

Philippe Auguste releva la tête.

\- « Tout à fait. A en juger par votre question, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour vous ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Jean. Vous en avez reconnu le sceau ?

\- Comment le roi de France pourrait ignorer le sceau de son voisin ? »

Car tous deux avaient reconnu le sceau de Richard et ceci les mettait dans un inconfort que nul n'était prêt à admettre. Il était de tradition de laisser le sceau reposer aux côtés du souverain dont il était l'insigne. Ainsi cette pièce unique ne risquait d'être utilisée a posteriori par des usurpateurs peu scrupuleux.

L'éclair déchira le ciel. La lumière envahit brièvement la pièce. Jean et Philippe Auguste sursautèrent. Il y avait quelque chose perché parmi les hautes fenêtres. L'individu sauta. Il atterrit avec maîtrise sur le sol de marbre, là où d'autres se seraient scindés en deux. Les deux princes reculèrent.

La silhouette encapuchonnée ne laissait que deviner un homme. Ce dernier ôta sa le tissu qui dissimulait ses traits. Le tonnerre gronda tel un lion belliqueux. Un nouvel éclair éclaira ses traits. La lumière pale permettait de distinguer la peur et la nuance livide qui animaient à présent le visage de Philippe Auguste.

« Richard... », souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Jean Sans Terre s'était reculé au plus près du feu. Il attrapa fourbement le tisonnier.

Richard était là, paré de ses plus beaux habits, de cette tunique écarlate et de cette cape de fil d'or.

\- « Tu es mort, chuchota Jean Sans Terre, la tête basse tout en s'accrochant au tisonnier.

\- C'est bien le cas, confirma Richard, le regard dur. Je ne puis trouver le repos depuis que j'ai appris que mon propre frère était un odieux félon ! »

Richard accorda son dédain à Philippe Auguste.

« Et que dire de cet autre fot-en-cul qui m'accuse de tous les maux ! Étais-tu déjà châtron ou l'es-tu devenu en baisant les pieds du pape ? »

Le visage de Richard était tiraillé par la haine.

\- « Je te pensais mort durant les croisades, se justifia Philippe Auguste, penaud.

\- Pourtant c'est bien ma mère qui s'est rendu en Orient pour payer ma rançon et non toi. Il était de notoriété publique que j'étais prisonnier.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

\- Soit. Mais était-ce une raison pour rompre notre amitié et comploter avec mon félon de frère ?

\- Tu sais mieux que quiconque que nous devons penser au bien de notre royaume avant toute chose. Une alliance avec le prince Jean permettait...

\- Ce n'est point les vers que me contaient tes lettres, trancha Richard, acerbe.

\- J'ai été rattrapé par mon devoir de roi.

\- Ou par ton âme de châtron. »

Richard dévoila alors son arc. Il arma ses flèches.

Quiconque aurait porté un tant soit peu d'attention à Richard de son vivant aurait su, aurait compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir du feu Richard Coeur de Lion. Ce dernier avait toujours été un piètre archer et un bretter d'exception qui préférait de loin le corps à corps des combat et le bruit du fer.

Jean Sans Terre, couard, tenta de fuir. Une, deux. Deux flèches sifflèrent et embrochèrent la cape du prince, le tirant en arrière.

Infecté par la panique du prince d'Angleterre, le France prit le parti de fuir à l'anglaise. Grand mal lui en prit car Robin lui réserva le même sort. Il fut peut-être plus sévère car il empala le bras du roi. Ce dernier arracha la flèche dans un cri de douleur et se faisant, s'écorcha vif. Le sang inonda le marbre.

Robin arma son poing droit et frappa le prince Jean au visage. A chaque coup, c'est bien le sceau de Richard qui marquait la chair. Le sang gicla. Robin ne s'en montrait pas plus doux. S'il était strictement exclu de commettre un régicide, il n'était pas interdit de meurtrir la couronne. Jean finit par s'évanouir sous sa violence.

Philippe Auguste se releva et brandit un minuscule poignard qu'il gardait sous un pan de vêtement. Il en menaça son défunt amant, du moins le croyait-il sincèrement. Robin banda son arc, visant le cœur. C'est à ce moment-là que le roi de France s'effondra. Petit Jean lui avait asséné un violent coup de ses deux mains jointes. Ce dernier se massa la main, nonchalant.

\- « Tu voulais garder toute la bataille pour toi ?

\- Non. Je voulais régler cette affaire seul, répondit Robin en baissant son arc.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils pris pour le roi Richard ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes ceci sur le chemin du retour. Cela me donnera du répit : Adam de la Halle va terminer étrangler par son luth. »

Robin esquissa un sourire. Petit Jean fit un garrot au bras du roi de France la mort d'un monarque en pays voisin signerait à coup sûr une guerre entre les deux royaumes. Afin de faire bonne mesure, il bâillonna les deux monarques pour les condamner au silence.

\- « Maintenant que faisons-nous, mon prince ?

\- Nous allons signer un larcin spectaculaire. Sous nos pieds se trouvent le trésor des moricauds.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Creuser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

\- La reine m'avait montrée le chemin. »

Derrière le trône des souverains tout d'or et de bleu, la grande tapisserie dissimulait l'accès à un sous-terrain. Les galeries nébuleuses se ramifiait sous le château. Robin et Petit Jean prirent une torche et s'aventurèrent. Petit Jean dut se baisser légèrement afin de ne pas heurter le haut de la galerie.

\- « Il faut suivre les lions.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont le symbole de l'Angleterre. »

Mais aussi parce qu'ils incarnaient Richard et par extension Robin. Aliénor d'Aquitaine les avaient toujours chéris plus que les autres de la fratrie.

La mesquinerie de l'entreprise était que le blason anglais avait été gravé aux intersections. Or, certains étaient faux : les trois lions d'or se tournaient vers l'Est au lieu de se tourner vers L'Ouest, ils étaient deux et non trois,... Ainsi les esprits trop avides et pressés auraient tôt fait de se perdre et de mourir dans les galeries.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle dont ils ne distinguaient pas les frontières. Robin fit courir sa main sur le mur et alluma les torches fixés aux murs. La pièce s'éclaira peu à peu, scintillante, brillante comme le soleil.

« Ça alors... »

Tout le trésor royal s'étendait sous leurs yeux : le butin d'une dynastie, le larcin des croisades. Tout était d'or, d'argent et de pierreries. Autant de bijoux, de pièces d'or que rêvés, plus que Midas n'aurait pu en créer. Petit Jean passa sa large main dans cette mer de pièces d'or, ébahi.

\- « Nous ne pourrons jamais transporter tout ça...

\- Je le sais bien mais nous pourrions utiliser la rivière.

\- Elle n'est pas assez profonde. Nous ne pourrions jamais naviguer, même en ne transportant qu'une once de ce trésor. »

Robin s'arrêta un instant. Au milieu de l'or scintillant et monochrome se trouvait le gisant du si bref et éphémère roi d'Angleterre. Les couleurs vives ne pouvaient qu'attirer le regard. Sur son lit de pierre au drapé minutieux sur lequel flottait des étoiles à six pointes incrustées de fleurs. Un moelleux oreiller soutenait sa tête dont les yeux clos inspirait le repos. Sa barbe avait été soigneusement taillée. La couronne qu'il portait était plus vraie que nature. Une tunique rouge l'habillait tandis qu'une cape bleu, symbole du roi et des dieux réchauffait ses épaules. Entre ses mains fermes, le roi Richard gardait une épée à la lame scintillante dont la pointe se faisait flammée et décorée de fioritures noires.

Le regard de Petit Jean allait du gisant à Robin et vise versa.

\- « Vous vous ressemblez.

\- C'est mon frère. »

Robin posa sa main sur celle de son frère, froide pour l'éternité. Il déposa un baiser sur le gisant de pierre.

« Longue vie au roi Richard. » murmura Robin à la seule intention de son frère.

Après lui avoir fait ses adieux, il prit avec lui l'épée du roi, laissant à jamais les mains de marbre se refermer sur le vide.

Robin lui expliqua son plan. Petit Jean fit apprêter une charrette à l'extérieur. Les deux larrons passèrent la nuit à transporter l'or à bras le corps. Leurs muscles en étaient douloureux. La lourde charrette fut tirée, poussée, traînée jusqu'au pont. En dessous, on entendait le clapotis de l'eau, régulier et puissant. La rivière ne cessait de grandir avec la recrudescence de la pluie.

Robin saisit une poignée du trésor et les lança. Petit Jean le regarda avec ahurissement. Ce joyeux compagnon, dont la joie s'était tarie, saisit la main de Robin avant qu'il se recommence son méfait.

\- « Peux-tu m'expliquer l'intérêt de tout jeter ainsi ? Serais-tu sot ou bien fou ?

\- La rivière va se jeter dans la Loire. Avec la pluie qui n'est pas prête de finir, la rivière aura tôt fait de sortir de son lit et d'abreuver à n'en plus pouvoir. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'on trouve près des cours d'eau ?

\- Les villages, réalisa alors Petit Jean en se calmant. Ceci est fort rusé de ta part. »

Alors son compagnon se joignit à son entreprise. Ils jetaient les pièces d'or à l'eau, nourrissaient la rivière grondante d'offrandes plus riches les unes que les autres, laissaient aux nymphes le plaisir de jouer les messagers de bon augure.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils se résolurent à abandonner le tonneau des Danaïdes. Il y avait tellement d'or qu'il n'aurait été possible de la vider entièrement. La charrette vidée, ils montèrent et tracèrent la piste de Marianne et de Adam de la Halle. Sur le chemin, peut-être que certains nobles crurent bien reconnaître Richard Cœur de Lion dans sa tenue de sacre. Ils avaient tant vu son portrait sur les pièces.

Le soleil levée, le roi Henri II fit exploser sa colère. Il découvrit Jean et Philippe Auguste, ficelé comme des porcs, bâillonnés comme des marauds. Ils les fit délivrer et envoya son meilleur médecin au chevet du roi des Francs afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique.

La reine Aliénor observait cet empressement d'un œil serein. Le roi remarqua alors la tapisserie derrière son trône. Il releva une plissure qu'il n'avait guère pu apercevoir la veille. Il fit sommer la garde à sa suite et se fraya un chemin dans ces catacombes. Là, il remarqua le pillage odieux dont il avait été la victime. Il remarqua par la même occasion l'absence de l'épée sur le gisant de son fils. Il envoya les gardes chercher le trésor. Une telle montagne de richesse ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisée. Les chevaux tirant un pareil poids ne devaient pas être bien loin. Pourtant, seuls son épouse et lui-même connaissait l'existence de cette pièce. L'entrée n'en avait été forcée. C'était à croire que les larrons avaient traversé les murs.

\- « C'est un odieux larcin, se lamenta Henri II.

\- C'est la part des anges. », répondit Aliénor en restant impassible.

Pourtant sa réplique était ostensiblement goguenarde. Par ailleurs, il était judicieux de croire que les anges avaient réclamé leur part de la richesse royale. Si Dieu désignait le roi, il pouvait demander ses richesses.

Les paroles d'Aliénor coururent parmi le château. Chacun rapporta ses paroles et avant que le soleil ne décline, dames de compagnie, cuisiniers, chevaliers, et palefreniers colportaient que les anges étaient venus réclamer leur dû. Certains se souvinrent avoir vu le feu roi Richard Coeur de Lion vaquer dans son château. Tous virent en lui Rrichard et peut-être était-ce parce que l'ombre de ce dernier le suivait docilement dans son sillage. Cette fois-ci, Robin était dans la lumière et Richard dans les ténèbres.

On jura la véracité de cette information. On racontait même que le fantôme avaient traversé leurs corps, que l'âme décharnée avait franchi les murs. La brumeuse rumeur gagnait en dureté, façonnant cette légende dans le marbre.

* * *

La Vienne, délicieuse rivière, n'avait jamais été aussi douce. Sa vigueur des derniers jours de crue la faisait soulever l'or des bas fonds. Le frontière du duché d'Aquitaine, du comté d'Anjou et du comté de Touraine baignaient dans l'opulence.

La nouvelle ne tarda pas à faire le tour de la ville, du comté, du duché, du royaume. Tous se pressèrent pour boire à la fontaine de jouvence. La Vienne ne tarda pas à partager cette richesse avec la Loire qui inonda les villages environnants du même trésor.

Les paysans du royaume d'Angleterre se tardèrent pas à en faire un hymne que chacun chantait à plein poumons, les pieds dans l'eau, cueillant l'or du jour.

_« … Les galets sont diamants_

_Le sable est d'or et d'infini_

_Les rivières sont d'argent_

_Une petite pépite pour Marie, une petite pépite pour moi ! ..._

_Pour Dieu pour l'or et pour la vie, et vive le royaume d'Henri ! »_

Leurs chants virevoltaient dans l'air, faisant danser la frondaison des arbres. La chanson devint populaire, hymne d'un peuple ivre d'ainsi bénéficier du trésor des riches.

On pouvait encore ouïr leurs chants lorsque Robin franchit la Manche. O delali quel beau jour vraiment...

* * *

**Notes : **

**Richard Coeur de Lion a effectivement été accusé de bougrerie (qui est le nom que l'on donne à l'homsexualité au Moyen-Age), accusation porté par son frère Jean. Richard risque le bûcher et Aliénor, sa mère, s'empresse de le marier avec Bérengère de Navarre, épouse avec laquelle il n'aura aucun enfant.**

**Richard Coeur de Lion a fait exécuter les prisonniers : femmes, enfants, soldats, il ne faisait pas le tri. Plus d'un siècle après, les mères menaçaient leur enfant d'appeler Richard s'ils n'écoutaient pas. C'est le grand méchant loup de l'Orient.**

**Je vous conseille aussi de regarder l'épisode de Secrets d'Histoire consacré à Aliénor d'Aquitaine.**

**Il y a quelques références à l'Histoire mais de nombreux arrangements. Richard aurait, selon certains historiens, eu une aventure avec le roi Philippe II Auguste, chose que d'autres démentent en évoquant qu'il est normal de dormir dans le même lit... Il a effectivement été accusé de bougrerie, marié à Bérengère de Navarre (dont il n'aura aucun enfant...), capturé lors des croisades dont sa mère viendra elle-même porter la rançon. Il est mort de la gangrène parce qu'un mauvais médecin l'a charcuté, il est mort dans les bras de sa mère (qui a fait toute la route à 70ans pour accourir à son chevet). **

**Richard prétendait détenir Excalibur et être un descendant d'Arthur. Un joli coup de propagande...**

**Le sceau de Louis VII est enterré dans caveau avec le corps du roi pour éviter l'usurpation d'identité. Sachant que ceci date de la même époque, ce n'était pas anachronique que Richard ait fait de même.**

**Il y a le sceau royal qui est utilisé pour les documents officiels qui est monumental. Les bagues ont des sceaux plus modestes, sans doute utilisé pour des papiers d'une importance moindre.**

**La couleur de la cire indique une information sur le contenu de la lettre : vert pour les documents officiels, bleus pour les lettres d'amour et rouge pour les courriers privés.**

**Un félon est un traître. **

**Un fot-en-cul n'est pas un faux cul mais un homosexuel. « enculé » serait l'insulte contemporaine je pense. Un faux cul vient du coussin que les femmes portaient pour galber leurs fesses sous leurs robes. Par extension, cela a désigné les hypocrites et les menteurs. **

**Un châtron est un hypocrite.**

**Un moricaud est une personne au teint basané. C'est un terme qui a fini par devenir raciste.**

**La chanson à la fin est « Virginia Company » de **_Pochontas _**de Disney.**

**La part des anges désigne la quantité d'alcool qui s'évapore durant la fermentation de l'alcool. Ne sachant expliquer le phénomène, il était dit que c'était les anges qui avaient pris leur part.**

**Je m'arrêterai ici pour les notes sinon je crains qu'elles ne deviennent plus importantes que la fanfic en elle-même. ^^'**

**Merci de l'avoir lue. A bientôt !**


End file.
